


Hermione's bad day

by chaza1908



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animal Transformation, Bodyswap, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaza1908/pseuds/chaza1908
Summary: Hermione is turned into a cat......nothing else to say





	Hermione's bad day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nebulaethereal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulaethereal/gifts).



_What is going on, why am i so warm and why does my head hurt_

 

Those are Hermione's first thoughts when she wakes up one day in her 8th year at hogwarts, she tries to push her quilt of and sit up but she finds that she has no quilt and her arms aren't moving right anymore. She looks at her arm and sees a bright orange paw "MOWWWW" She immediately stops wondering what that inhuman noise that came out of her mouth was, she moves and looks at the rest of her body only seeing bright orange fur.

After a little bit of looking she sees her mirror just across from her, looking in it she sees the body and face of her beloved cat crookshanks _WHAT THE FU-_ A door slamming interrupts her thoughts

"GRANGER SNAPE IS GOING TO HAVE AN ANEURYSM IF YOU DON'T GET TO CLASS" Draco comes walking into the room obviously looking for Hermione "Where the hell is she i swear to Merlin if i get points docked because she is skiving i'm going to curse her"

"MEOW" Hermione trys to say _I'm right here dummy_ but it comes out as a loud meow

"Aww has she left you on your own little guy" Draco starts petting Hermione-Shanks "come on lets get you some food you're probably hungry ain't you buddy" he says picking her up at first she struggles a bit but then she realises how comfortable his arms actually are and she calms down "There we go see i'm not the big bad death eater everyone thinks i am" he says staring into nothingness

"Meow" she trys to speak again to remind him she is here

"oh yeah sorry bud just lost my train of thought, no where does she keep you're cat food aye" he starts searching through her cupboards

"Meow" she keeps trying to speak _In the bottom cupboard by the fridge_

"ahhh here we go i found it" he says pulling out the cat food from the cupboard, he pulls out the food bowl and pours the cat food in it putting it on the floor "come on aren't you hungry" _**grooollll**_ hermione's stomach scares her _i guess i am kinda hungry_ she hops down off of the side near the bowl. She eats one of the meat chunks _hmm this isn't actually that bad_ she starts eating a lot faster "There we go" Draco says stroking her back

 

* * *

 

 

A few hours Draco and Hermione-Shanks are relaxing on the sofa, Draco is reading a book with her on his lap "Oh crap" Draco says jumping up "i have to go to class otherwise snape is going to kill me see you in a few hours" he says stroking her head.

 

while Draco is out Hermione starts trying to find out what happened to her she manages to get one of the books off her book shelves and skips to the chapter about animal transformations _Oh this might be it_

**Vinculum animalem**

**Literal translation Animal Soul Bond**

**This spell can't be cast by any witch or wizard this spell can only be cast by mother nature herself, if she feels the person who has been cursed needs a push to get to know their soulmate she will cast this spell.**

**It turns the afflicted into their soul animal what most witch or wizards will know as their patronus**

**The only way to turn back is finding out how your soulmate actually feels about you**

 

_But i have only interacted with Malfoy......he can't be my soulmate......can he?_

 

* * *

 

 

"Crookshanks i'm back" Draco shouts walking through the door, he sees Hermione-shanks sleeping on the sofa. He starts cooking his dinner after setting out some food for Hermione-Shanks

"Meow" he hears behind him

"Oh hello did you enjoy your nap" he says stroking her head, she purrs "you know you remind me alot of Hermione....i wonder where she is. I hope something bad hasn't happened, she thinks i hate her, if she died without knowing that i loved her i don't know what i would do.... but i'm too much of a coward to tell her how i feel, How would you tell someone that you had loved them for 8 years and bullied them because you were scared of your feelings" She cocks her head smiling internally knowing that she should be turning back soon, she gets off the counter so she doesn't turn back on the counter "oh yeah sorry i forgot you couldn't understand me" he goes back to cooking.

"I can understand you perfectly fine" he turns around in shock

"Hermione, Where did you come from?" he says looking around

"I have been here the whole time dumbass. Also i like you too"

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so if you guys liked it and are feeling generous then i have a kofi for 1 time pledges and a patreon for multiple pledges something you should know about the patreons is its not monthly its everytime i post a patreon only post another incentive for patreon is if you pledge ANYTHING you will get access to my posts a week before you would on here there are also other benefits on there if you want to go and look (as of time of writing my patreon isn't actually approved yet so this is just going to have the Kofi link for now)
> 
> Kofi: https://ko-fi.com/chazaone


End file.
